This invention relates to protective covers and, more particularly, to a cover for the cab portion of a fork lift truck.
Fork lift trucks are regularly utilized for industrial use such as warehousing, loading, construction, and other needs. The fork lift truck typically includes a truck body portion and a cab portion above the truck body. The driver generally sits in the cab portion and manipulates and drives the fork lift truck. Typically, the cab portion includes a roof which is supported by four upstanding corner posts projecting from the truck body.
The cab portion of the fork lift truck is usually open. As a result, during inclement weather it is difficult to operate the fork lift truck. The cold, rain, snow, and other inclement weather conditions provide very adverse conditions for the driver. Even when the fork lift truck is utilized indoors, certain warehouses may be insufficiently heated, again providing difficulty to the driver of the fork lift truck to operate under such cold conditions.
Although a cover could be thrown over the cab portion, the cover must be such as to permit the driver to view out of the cab portion. In fact, such viewing should be not only in front of the driver, but he should be able to see on all sides in order to avoid safety hazards. Furthermore, the driver should be able to use the cover not only during inclement weather but it should be usable during good weather. This will avoid the need to continuously install and remove the cover depending on weather conditions and environmental temperature.